NaruHina: Blind Love
by iFREAK101
Summary: Would you be scaried if you started to go blind? See what happens to Hinata when she relizes she can become blind at any minute.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**Naruhina:**

**The Return**

***Ok so just a warning, I'm sorry this story will start out like a lot of the other that are about this topic***

Hinata was walking down the street groceries in hand and then….

Darkness she stopped she saw nothing but black and then she could see again.

Hinata was scared now "Crap" she thought, "It's happening more often now, and it's getting longer."

She started to remember what Tsunade said,

"Listen Hinata it is completely your choice if you want the surgery. I understand if your scared but you must remember the odds this working are 22% at best and that is if I perform the operation. But keep in mind if even the smallest thing happened you will go blind completely and I don't really know about your Byakugan. It might stay or completely leave your ability. Anyway I will let you choose if you want the surgery"

And her father Hiashi didn't really help her decision

"I can't imagine the leader of the Hyuga Clan blind it will just show she is more unfit to be in the main household. So if she dose become blind I have no choice than to skip Hinata and pass the role of leader to Hanabi."

*Sigh* "How can I use all of my abilities" she thought, "And with new jutsu I've been working really hard on" She saw darkness again and in that time…. Wham! Something hit her making her fall back and then all the groceries spilled all over the street. Then her vision returned.

"Shit, hey why don't you watch were your going-"

Hinata sat up "I'm so sorry, I mean I d-didn't mean to."

"Hey wait I think I know you."

Hinata look at who run into her and then she blushed wildly.

"Hinata!!! I'd remember those eyes and that blush anywhere.

In front of her was a boy with wildly spiky blond hair, wearing an orange jump-suit that had a black line running through the middle.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hey Hinata sorry I snapped at you I just got back and I was going to find Granny-Tsunade. Oh let me help you."

Naruto helped Hinata pick up all the food she spilled.

"So Hinata you want to grab some ramen, I've been starving for some ever since I left. You can tell what has been going on around here and what has been happening with you."

Hinata blushed more "Umm ok but what about Tsunade?"

"Oh she will be fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Lets go!!!!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to the ramen stand.

Hinata blushed even more fiercely.

While they were eating they were telling each other stories of what happened for the past 2 years, even though Naruto was the one who did most of the talking.

"…And that's when the pervy sage use the summoning justu and those guys didn't know what hit them."

*Giggles* "That's a very funny story Naru-" she saw black again. "No not here, not now."

"Huh? What's wrong Hinata?"

"Uh, n-nothing Naruto-kun, I-I have to leave." Hinata put her money on the table. "Sorry Naruto-kun I really have to get home." By this time her sight returned. And she ran out of the shop leaving a astonished Naruto sitting there alone.

"Huh… wonder what that was about."

"Huh?" the cook looked up "Look Naruto I've been hearing things. I've heard there is something wrong in the Hyuga Clan. People have no idea who it's about and what is happening but I think that's why Hinata ran. But I don't know anything."

'Huh….." Naruto sat there staring at the half empty bowl of ramen "Hinata" he thought. Then he saw that the sun was setting. "Oh I bet I still have time to talk to Tsunade now. Thanks for the ramen." Pays and leaves.

**The End *sorry if it was short***

**Next chp Tsunade Explains **


	2. Chapter 2 Tsunade's Explantion

**NaruHina:**

**Tsunade's Explanation **

***In Tsunade's office* ***Sigh* I don't know what to do Shizune. I'm still worried about Hinata and you know her father isn't helping. I've been doing all I can to prepare myself but I still don't know if I will be ready to perform the surgery in time. But if I don't do the surgery soon she will go permanently blind. At least if I do it now she will have some chance of keeping her sight."

Just then the door sung open with a bang. The loudest, most annoying ninja Tsunade could have possible imagined was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Granny-Tsunade, guess what I'm back!"

"*Slight Chuckle* Welcome back Naruto. How was your training with that toad?"

"It's was great, the pervy-sage taught so many new jutsus. Um can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Uh sure, what?"

"Well, is something wrong with Hinata. I ask because we were eating ramen and then she cut off. Then she starting to stare into space with scared look on her face. Then she just ran off with no expiation."

"Listen Naruto I have no right to tell you what is going on in the Hyuga Clan."

"Please tell me what is going on with Hinata!!! I really want to help her."

"*Sigh* Very well if I tell you what happened to Hinata you can't over react. You need to now we are doing everything we can to prevent it, ok?"

"Ok"

"Very well then. Awhile ago Hinata and Shino went on a mission-"

"Only those two?!?! Why not more people?!?!"

"NARUTO!! Calm down, Kakashi was with them. Just let me finish the story."

"Right, right, sorry"

"*Sigh* As I was saying…they were on a mission to find a scroll that was completely hidden in the ruins in the Land Hidden in the Mountains. Unfortunately the ruins had hidden traps. We expected no less but the traps were hidden far to well and they were not where the team expected them to be. While exploring some of the inner ruins a trap was set. Thousands of needles flew threw the air. Luckily they were able to dodge it except Hinata. She got hit in her left arm with about five needles. She took them out and they were able to complete their mission successfully. But when Hinata came back she said her arm started to burn slightly. So Hinata went to the hospital. We did some tests and we found out that the needles that went into her arm had a slow acting poison on them. Without delay we quickly removed the poison. But then after a while Hinata came to me and told me some very shocking news. She told me that out of the blue she saw nothing but blackness. We quickly examined Hinata's eyes and realized that a little bit of the poison had managed to attach itself to on of her blood cells. That blood cell traveled up from her arm to her head. It was nothing but luck that kept that cell from hitting her brain. It passed millimeters away. But it did manage to come in contact with her eyes."

"S-so that means-"

"Hinata can go blind any minute!"

"W-well is there something you can do. Is there something I can do to help! Anything to help!"

"No there nothing you can do Naruto, it's under control."

"Fine" in mind "I Know there's something I can do to help. I just have to think"

*At the Hyuga mansion*Hinata is in the kitchen preparing dinner for the whole Hyuga Clan. *besides herself, she already ate*

"What could have Naruto-kun thought. I can't believe I just ran out of there without even a good reason. He probably thinks I am some sort of freak."

Hiashi came into the kitchen.

"Hinata is food almost ready?"

"Yes Father"

"Good, the Clan is expecting a nice warm meal. So you mustn't dally and let is get cold."

"Yes Father, sorry Father"

Hiashi left, leaving Hinata to ponder over what a disappoint she would be if she became the first blind Hyuga.

**The End**

**Next Chp Training**


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**NaruHina:**

**Training**

It was about three in the morning. Naruto was lying wide-awake on his bed.

"Hinata…" he kept trying to think of ways to help her. "It's not like I'm a medical ninja. How can I help? But… what if she does go blind? How can she still be a ninja?"

Then he had an idea. He sat up. "That's it!"

The next day Hinata was walking down the road. "*Sigh* now lately the blindness is coming much more often. How will I ever be able to show my worth if I'm the first and only blind Hyuga?"

Just then she heard a voice calling her. She froze, she knew that voice. It belong to the one she admired for so long. She turned there was Naruto running toward her.

"What will he say." She thought. He ran up to her

"N-naruto-kun about yesterday, I can explain…"

"Oh it's fine I know what's going on with your eyes."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah and I'm going to help you!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Come on." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away from the town. He took her too a river that was in the middle of the forest that surrounds the village. In the middle of the river was a dry, flat stone.

"Here." Naruto handed her a blindfold. "We will work on your skills blindfolded. That way you will be prepared as much as you can if…"

"Naruto-kin…"

"Come on Hinata can you please try? I put a lot of thought into this."

"Ok Naruto-kun I'll try this method of training."

"Thanks Hinata. Ok you can walk on water right?"

"Yes"

"Good, so take this," Naruto hands her the blindfold, "and walk to that stone over there."

Hinata walked to the stone and stood on the stone. True the stone was large enough for her to stand on it but she didn't much more room than that.

"Okay Hinata put on the blindfold and stand on the stone as still as you can."

"Ok" Hinata put on the blindfold and stood as still as she could but it was hard a few seconds later she lost her balance and fell in the water. She couldn't see where she was swimming so she reached behind her where the blindfold was. She tried to get it off but she tied it into to tight a knot. She was swimming blindly and she had no clue where the surface was. Just then she heard a big splash. She felt a firm arm grab her by the waist and pull her in a direction. She reached for what was pulling her. She reached around something firm and griped tightly. When her head was above the water she felt someone take off the blindfold she blinked and looked around when she saw who saved her.

"I'm so sorry Hinata I didn't think of you not being able to remove blindfold. Are you alright?"

It was Naruto. Hinata blushed wildly when she saw she had her arms around Naruto's bare chest. But she blushed even more when she saw Naruto's arm around her waist.

"U-uh I-I"

"Come on lets get to the shore." Naruto, still with his arm around Hinata, swims to shore.

"*Sigh* Maybe I should rethink some stuff about the training. I mean if you're still ok with training with me."

"I w-would l-love to keep t-training w-with you."

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw she was shivering.

"Oh here Hinata take this." Naruto took his jacket and put it over Hinata's shoulders.

In Hinata's mind. "That's it. I'm so going to faint."

"Hinata? You ok? Do you have a fever?" Naruto put his hand on her forehead. Just then without warning Hinata fainted and fell in Naruto's arms. "Hinata?!?!" Naruto shrugged "She must be a little ill after falling in the water. I'll just take her home." Naruto put Hinata on his back and he ran back to the village. "I don't really want to face Hiashi so I'll just take her to her room." Naruto jumped the fence and used his chakra to climb the walls and he was soon looking in a window of a room. He saw a room that was to messy to Hinata's so he kept climbing. He looked in the next room he saw was very tidy and he say one of Hinata's jackets on the closet door handle. "Ok this must be Hinata's room." Naruto opened the window and crept to the bed he laid Hinata on the bed. He realized her jacket was still very wet. He carefully removed it without waking Hinata. He then used his own jacket as a cover for her. He saw the desk in the room and saw paper and a pencil. He then wrote a note and put were Hinata could find it. He then walked to the window. He looked back at Hinata he saw how peacefully she slept. "You know, I've never noticed before but you've gown to become very beautiful." Naruto then jumped out the window and started his walk back home, alone.

The End

**Next Chp Secret Training **


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Training

**OK SOO SORRY TO ANY LOYAL FANS OUT THERE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY I FORGOT ABOUT MY WRITING. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. WELL NO MORE STALLING TO…**

**NaruHina: Secret Training**

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE TRAINING WITH THE LIKES OF A MONSTER!!!"

"FATHER!!! You can't saw such awful things about Naruto-kun."

"Maybe someday you will understand, but for now just trust me."

Hinata had been training with Naruto for about a week, when a Hyuga member saw them. The member went straight to Hiashi and told him everything.

"But Father, he is helping me train."

"I oversee your training. You will spar with Neji," said Hiashi, taking a drink of tea.

"But Father I-"

"That's final" said Hiashi, ending the matter.

It soon was time to meet Naruto so Hinata ran to where she and Naruto normally train. She came up out of breath.

"HINATA, WHAT IS WRONG??" Exclaimed Naruto, not knowing what was happening.

"I-It is my f-father. He says I can't t-train with you anymore."

"What?!?!?! Why the Hell not?!?" said Naruto getting very mad.

"I don't know," said Hinata looking in Naruto's eyes. "he just called you a monster."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He was dumbstruck.

"But I told him he didn't know what he was talking about!" exclaimed Hinata, trying to lift Naruto's spirits, "he was just being cruel and unfair to you."

Naruto gazed sadly into Hinata's eyes. "If you only knew." He thought, "then maybe life would be easier, but… if you knew what would-" He just couldn't finish that thought.

Hinata looked at Naruto, she was worried.

"Naruto-kun what is wrong, are you ok?"

"Huh..oh yeah I'm fine Hinata. Look hows about we train at night."

"The night?" said Hinata a little confused.

"Yeah we will meet at midnight every night until you are able to train by yourself."

"Well o-ok Naruto-kun, if you think it will work."

"Ok we will start tonight."

"Ok Naru-" she saw blackness.

"Hinata you ok?!?! Are your eyes acting up?"

"Yeah," said Hinata, "I have to go home."

"You can't go by yourself! Here get on my back."

Just then Hinata felt two strong arms pull her on to something flat and warm. Hinata blushed wildly when she realized what was happening.

"Hold on tight Hinata-chan!" exclaimed as he sprinted toward the Hyuga mansion.

Hinata held on very tightly to Naruto, for he was going so fast and she still couldn't see. "Naruto-kun please slow down!" exclaimed a scared Hinata, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to her. Just then Naruto jumped the Hyuga fence. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto-kun!!!"

Just then Naruto stopped. He was at the wall. "You have to hang on tight Hinata-chan." Then Naruto ran up the side of the wall. A frighten Hinata hanging on for dear-life. Then Hinata felt Naruto stop. He gently put her on the window ledge. "Can you still not see Hinata-chan?" Hinata shook her head. "Don't forget Hinata-chan, meet me in our normal spot at midnight."

"Ok Naruto-kun," Just then they heard someone yell.

"Hinata!!" It was Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun he can't see you!" at this point Hinata had regained her sight and was inside her room. She had to think fast. Naruto was half-way in the room. Hinata quickly pulled Naruto all the way in and gently pushed him in the closet. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata as she closed the closet door. At the very moment Naruto heard Hinata's room door swing open. He could hear Hiashi Hyuga's voice.

"Hinata you didn't answer me when I called you." Said Hiashi firmly.

"My apologizes Father, I didn't mean-"

"Some very important Lords are coming to have dinner with us and they are to meet with the Main Household, so at least try to act like a proper Hyuga. Don't disappoint me, if you can."

"Yes Father," said Hinata. Naruto could hear the hurt in her voice.

"You must make dinner for the normal number of people plus an extra three. Am I understood?"

"Yes Father."

"Good, now you need to come down, it is time for you to train with Neji and I."

"Yes Father, of course." Naruto heard the door close. He quickly jumped out of the closet, and saw Hinata with her head down. He saw a tear drop to the floor.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto walking towards Hinata.

She looked up, and Naruto saw tears in her glassy eyes. "Oh yes Naruto-kun I'm fine," said Hinata trying to hide her face from Naruto. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Why don't you try and stand up for yourself?" asked Naruto as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What he says to you isn't true, you are not a disappointment. You're really smart, and funny, and nice, and beautiful, and-" Naruto stopped realizing what he just said. He could feel his cheeks getting red.

Hinata blushed madly. She was so close to fainting but then Hiashi's voice came

"HINATA! Come down here."

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun but you have to go."

"Alright Hinata-chan, I will meet you at midnight."

"Ok, goodbye Naruto-kun." Naruto quickly jumped out the window.

Hinata turned and grabbed the door-knob, and then she blushed. "He thinks I'm beautiful.

**The End**

**Next Chp: Surgery **


	5. Chapter 5 Surgery

**Hello and welcome to**

**NaruHina chp 5: Surgery **

As Hinata walked to Tsunade's office she thought of all the different ways Naruto had help advance her skills. She mostly was thinking of last night when Naruto surprised her.

*In memory* Hinata walked threw the trees to where their training area was. She saw Naruto with his back turned to her. "Naruto-kun?" she called. He then turned around and she saw what looked like several scrolls in his arms. She was confused, "What are those for Naruto-kun?"

"These are medical scrolls I borrowed from Granny-Tsunade. I think they will help. Here come sit by me." Naruto sat under a tree, where a glowing lantern was hanging off a branch. Hinata walked over to him and sat down. Naruto then handed her the largest of all the scrolls. She opened it and gasped. It was a scroll of charka points! It's detail was so precise that it almost started to confuse her.

"Naruto-kun, these are…Incredible!"

"Yeah I don't really understand them I was sort of hoping you would get it." Said Naruto with an embarrassed chuckle. At this Hinata couldn't help but smile. Naruto and Hinata read and worked with the scrolls constantly, during which time, Hinata would go blind and Naruto would have to try and read the scrolls to her, but soon Hinata memorized every scroll. On a few occasions Hinata would wake up in the morning leaning on Naruto, who was fast asleep.

"Naruto-kun wake-up we fell asleep out here." Naruto would open his mumble something about ramen and stretch.

"Ahhhhhh good morning Hinata-chan, what were you saying?"

"We fell asleep out here. Oh-no what will my father do if he sees im not in bed?" Naruto then grabbed here hand a sprinted as fast as he could to the village. When they got to the wall They both use their charka and climbed it.

"Later Hinata-chan see you tonight."

"Actually Naruto-kun I can't tonight I have to go talk to Tsunade about my surgery."

"Oh, well I guess I will just meet you at Granny-Tsunade. Bye Hinata-chan."

*Back To Hinata* Hinata is now at Tsunade's office.

Hinata walks into the office "Um I'm here Tsunade-sama"

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked and saw a hyper Naruto smiling and waving at her. "Oh hello Naruto-kun."

"Hello Hinata I must talk with you," stated Tsunade. "We waited far to long for the surgery. If you still want the surgery then we must perform as soon as possible."

"Um when should I get the surgery?"

"I recommend tonight or early tomorrow. If we wait longer then I don't what the results would be, it might endanger you even more."

"Umm ok may I go tell my father?"

"I already alerted him, Hinata ," Said Tsunade. "He said that didn't care what you do."

"Ohh ok," Hinata lowered her head. Naruto saw this, and he walked over to her, he then put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll be right here; I know the surgery will be a success!"

At this Hinata looked up and blushed, but she was filled with confidence. She looked at Tsunade. "Can you perform it tonight?"

"Of course, I just need to get my supplies together."

"Ok I would like to have the surgery tonight."

"Very well Hinata just give me half an hour and I will meet you in the operation room. Shizune!" Shizune soon came in the office.

"You called for me?"

"Yes Shizune, I need you to take Hinata to Operating Room number 7."

"Alright, Hinata fallow me."

"Uh o-ok." Hinata then looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata," said Naruto with confidence. He then gave her a thumbs up. "I promise you will be just fine, believe it!" Hinata smiled and fallowed Shizune. Naruto then looked at Tsunade how long will it be until she can start training again?"

"*Sigh* Look Naruto you get your or Hinata hopes up. The surgery has a 22% chance of success, and of course something could easily go wrong"

"I know that but I know Hinata-chan will pull threw. I believe in her."

**Thank you for reading.**

**Next chp: Results **


	6. Chapter 6 Results

**Hey so here it is**

**NaruHina chp: Results**

Naruto was pacing in circles in the waiting room, waiting for Hinata's surgery to be finished. "Come on, Come on! How much longer will be Granny-Tsunade?" Naruto stopped. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto then remembered the day of the chunin exams when Hinata had to face Neji.

*In memory* Hinata forced her shelf to her feet using sheer will alone. "I n-never go back on my word! Because that too is my nindo, my ninja way." Hinata then attacked Neji even thought it was pointless.

"Hinata-chan has always been there for me…" Naruto then started to remember the morning before he was to fight with Neji.

*In memory* "Hinata is Neji really strong?" Hinata looked down

"Y-yeah…"

"Oh."

"But I know that you can beat him Naruto-kun. I know this because…when I watch you I see you filled with confidence. You never give up even when you keep on failing, I know you can defeat Neji!" *Memory fades*

*In head* Hinata-chan I never paid attention to you, I never even acknowledged you. I'm so sorry Hinata-chan." He then touches his headband. "But I swear to you, that I will stay by your side. We will make it through this together Hinata-chan." Just then Tsunade walked in the door, she had a serious look on her face."How did it go, will Hinata-chan keep her sight?!"

"I don't know."

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't know?"

"Hinata is recovering, only she can tell us if it was success."

"Can I see her?"

"She is resting now, I can't have you going in her room waking her."

"Please…I need to at least see her."

*Sigh*"Very well, but you only have five minutes."

"Thank you." Naruto then went into Hinata's room. She was lying in bed fast asleep, with bandages over her eyes. She was connected to a heart rate monitor, that was beating softly, and had an oxygen mask over her mouth, but beside that she looked peaceful. Naruto looked at Hinata, his heart aced at seeing her in such a state. He touched her hand. "If you can hear me Hinata-chan, you got to know that if anything happens to you I will be right there with you. We are going to fight this together." Naruto stared at Hinata until Tsunade came in.

"It is time for you to go Naruto." Naruto still didn't move his gaze from Hinata.

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, it should be some time tomorrow." At this Naruto walked out of the room not saying a word. He then walked home and went to bed, even though he didn't sleep at all.

The next day Tsunade walked down the hall, she was to go check on Hinata. As she open the door to Hinata's room, there she saw Naruto, kneeling at Hinata's bedside, holding her hand. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"I know but I just couldn't leave her."

"Naruto, why are so insisting on staying with Hinata?"

"I-I just don't know something happened between us, and I just… can't stand to be away from her." Tsunade gives a faint smile, and runs a few scans on Hinata and leaves Naruto."

*In Hinata's mind* "Huh? What? Where am I?" Hinata opens her eyes but sees nothing. She can feel something over them. She could also feel some one's hand in her's, and hears some one whispering,

"Come on Hinata-chan, wake up. Why won't you wake up?" Hinata recognizes the voice of some one very dear to her.

"Naruto-kun?" She mumbles softly.

"I'm here Hinata-chan." Hinata could hear the worry and excitement in his voice. "How are you feeling?" she then feels some one stroking her hair.

"I feel fine."

"And your eyes?" Hinata could hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't know I still have the bandages on."

"Right right, ok I will run and find Granny-Tsunade." Hinata heard his footsteps racing off.

*To Tsunade* Tsunade is walking down the hall when she suddenly hears something. She turns around and there is the most hyperactive ninja running to her waving yelling; "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"What going on about?"

"IT IS HINATA-CHAN! SHE IS AWAKE!"

"What! Alright then lets move." Tsunade and Naruto go running to Hinata's room.

Naruto ran in, and ran straight to Hinata's bedside. "I got Tsunade, Hinata-chan, you ready?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun, I'm ready."

"Very well Hinata, I will remove the bandages." Tsunade started to remove the bandages, and naruto noticed Hinata shaking. So he grabbed her hand and she squeezed back. The last of the bandages were removed, and Hinata opened her eyes and looked around.

"Well Hinata-chan? Did the surgery work?"

Hinata sat up, tears filled in her crystal eyes. She put her hand over her mouth. "I-I can't see anything Naruto-kun." Naruto started to shake. Tsunade looked down.

"I'm sorry Hinata, we did all we could." Hinata looked up and turned her head in the direction of Tsunade's voice.

"No, no it is fine, I agreed to the operation known of the slime odds of success," she gave a fake smile. "I'm fine, really."

"*Sigh* Very well Hinata, I will leave you two alone." Tsunade left the room and closed the door. Hinata looked in the direction she thought Naruto was in.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? You're so quiet." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand in both of his.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan…"

"Why are you sorry Naruto-kun?"

"I promised you the surgery would be ok. I said you will see again, I…I really let you down…"

"What? You didn't let me down Naruto-kun. You helped me so much threw all of this. I don't know where I would be without you."

"But I couldn't keep my promise, how did I help you if you are now…"

"Naruto-kun you helped train me. Thanks to you I will still be able to be a shinobi. You even gave me more confidence. I know I will now be able to acomplise so much more now, and it is all thanks to you." Naruto was shocked. He then leaned forward close to Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, you always did know how to make me feel better, just one on the amazing things about you. When I'm with you I don't feel as alone, because I know you will always be there for me, and now I will be there for you." At this Naruto leaned in and gently kissed Hinata. Hinata was shocked but once she realized what was happening she kissed back. Naruto then put his hand on Hinata's cheek. They then broke apart. Naruto then noticed a tear going down Hinata'a cheek, and he wiped it away. "What is wrong Hinata-chan? Did I do something wrong?…"

"Oh-no Naruto-kun, it just…I've been hoping for something like that ever since we met, and I just can't believe it finally happened." At this Naruto smiled, and stood up.

"Granny-Tsunade said you needed rest," he gently pushed Hinata back on the bed. He then gently kissed Hinata's forehead. He then walked to the doorway and he turned and looked at Hinata. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto looked sadly at Hinata.

"Yeah no problem…" Naruto then closed the door and stood in the hall. "I should be the one thanking you Hinata…"

**The End**

**Next chp: Naruto's Hope**

**Now don't be mad with me, just keep reading and see what happens.**

**_I won't be able to keep writing stories as fast as I am now. I am going to get pretty busy, so please be patient. _**


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto's Hope

**NaruHina Chp 7: Naruto's Hope**

Naruto was walking to the hospital and he was thinking of yesterday and Hinata. He smiled to himself, as he remembered. He soon broke out in a sprint to the hospital for today was when Hinata was to go home. He ran into the hospital not worrying that visiting hours were done. He ran to Hinata's room, and rushed in. He rushed in to find Hinata sitting on the bed, and Tsunade talking with her. "Hey I'm here!" Hinata looked in his direction and smiled very happily. Naruto ran to her side. He looked at Tsunade, "She can go home right? And what about training." Tsunade looked at him.

"Yes she can leave, but It recommend going easy on training until Hinata can easily work without using her eyes."

"Ok no prob," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on Hinata-chan lets get some ramen."

"Oh ok Naruto-kun," Hinata stood up, "Thank you Tsunade-sama." Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and lead her out of the hospital. Naruto and Hinata spent the whole day together. They went and got ramen for lunch, went for a walk, talked at the park had dinner and Naruto walked Hinata home. As they were walking Hinata rapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto-kun this has been the best day of my life." Naruto put his arm around her waist and drew her close.

"Yeah mine to." They walked like that until they neared the Hyuga mansion. At the fence, Naruto picked up Hinata and jumped it. He then climbed the wall and went threw Hinata's open window. He then placed Hinata on her bed and sat down next to her. Naruto swallowed and looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I need to tell you something but I don't know how you will react. But I can't lie about it or ignore it." Hinata came close to Naruto and hugged him.

"You know you can tell me anything." Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah I know Hinata-chan." He took a deep breath. "Long ago in the Hidden Leaf Village a horrible monster called the Kyuubi attacked. It nearly destroyed the village. As an act to save the village the Fourth Hokage used a sealing technique to seal the Kuubi and all of its power inside a new born child." Naruto paused looked at Hinata and almost couldn't continue, but he knew he had to. "The child that it was sealed in…was me. I am the nine tailed fox." Naruto couldn't look at Hinata, he didn't want to see her reaction. There was a pause.

"No you're not Naruto-kun."

"Yes I am Hinata-chan I have the fox inside-"

"What I mean is you're not the nine tails. You might have it sealed inside you, but that doesn't make you a monster. You are Naruto. You're kind, and gentle, and giving, you're the same Naruto-kun I've always known." Naruto looked at her.

"So you're not scared of me?" Hinata touched Naruto's hand.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Naruto was surprised, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting. At this Naruto brought Hinata's face close to his, and he kissed her lovingly. When they broke he pressed his forehead up against hers and looked deeply into her eyes, even though he knew she couldn't look back.

"Hinata-chan I swear to you I wont let anything hurt you. I promise I will never harm you." Hinsta then leaned into Naruto, hugging him.

"And I promise I will never leave you Naruto-kun. You won't be alone ever again." Naruto and Hinata stayed like that for awhile. When the sky was bitch black Naruto laid back Hinata, kissed her, and left. As Naruto was walking down the street he saw Jiraiya leaning against a wall.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

The next morning Hinata was uot in the Hyuga front yard. She was testing out her Byakugan. She was interested with the results. Out of her right eye she can see charka, and all the networks in the body. With her left eye, she could see great distances and through objects. Each eye doesn't have the ability of the other. She practiced with this for awhile. "I know I can still be a ninja, I can't wait to tell Naruto-kun." She then saw Naruto come running quickly up to her. "Oh Naruto-kun I was just about to-"

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry but I can't stay long, and I need to tell you something very important."

"Oh…Ok Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"I have to leave the village Hinata-chan."

"W-What?! What do you mean?!"

"I can't stay here anymore, I have leave the Leaf."

"Why?!"

"I-I can't tell you Hinata-chan."

"W-well… Take me with you!"

"WHAT?! NO way Hinata-chan."

"Why not?!"

"Hinata-chan it is too dangerous!"

"Naruto-kun I can take care of myself!" At this Hinata started crying tears of anger.

"Hinata-chan just trust me on this, YOU CAN'T COME! You have a life here in the village."

"Naruto-kun I can't bear thinking of my life without you, I have to go with you!"

"I said NO!"

"AT LEAST GIVE ME A GOOD ANSWER!"

"YOU WILL JUST BE A BURDEN!"

Hinata was stunned, tears rolled down her cheeks. She then quickly turned her back to Naruto and cried. "Hinata-chan… I'm sorry, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You're not a burden remember that." Naruto then had Hinata turn to face him, he hugged her. "Please Hinata-chan stop crying, but you have to know you can't come with, it is very important that you don't leave the village with me." Hinata held Naruto tightly.

"But Naruto-kun I can't bear you leaving, I won't be able to live happily without you."

"I know Hinata-chan, but you need to trust me." Hinata stared in the area she thought Naruto's eyes where.

"I do trust you Naruto-kun." Naruto gave a smile and hugged her. "I will miss you Nauto-kun." Naruto looked down into Hinata's eyes.

"I will miss you like crazy Hinata-chan." Naruto kissed her, he then held her close to him.

"Naruto-kun, please at least tell me if this involves the fox?" there was silence.

"Yea, Hinata…the Kuubi." Hinata tightened her hug on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please be careful."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I will. I have to go." Naruto kissed her and ran off. "Bye Hinata-chan!"

"Goodbye Naruto-kun! Stay safe…"

**End **

***I am sorry that I am getting slower at this. Now don't be mad with me.***

**Next Chp: Nightmares**


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares

*** OK I am very sorry if you are all mad at me for being so slow but I have been busy***

**NaruHina: Nightmares**

Naruto was standing on a lake. "What….where the hell am I?" Naruto thought, "Wait who is that?" Naruto squinted as he saw a dark figure standing across the lake, swaying slightly. He tried to walk near the figure but his legs wouldn't move. he tried to yell out to the figure but he couldn't speak, just watch it. He then heard foot steps behind him. He looked back and saw his old dear friend Sasuke. He was slowly walking towards Naruto. Sasuke walked past him not looking back, it appeared he was walking toward the swaying figure. As Sasuke neared, Naruto then saw who the figure was. It was Hinata! She had her headband over her eyes, it had a long scratch in it, just like the Akatsuki's. "Hinata-chan…what is she..?" Sasuke then stopped, standing side by side of Hinata.

"Well, well Naruto….It has certainly been a long time hasn't it?" Sasuke turned his head and look at Naruto with a smirk. "Have you missed me? Tell me how did Sakura take the thought of you failing to bring me back? Did you let her down?" Naruto then found his vocie but it was shaky and cracked.

"SHUT UP! AND STAY AWAY FROM HINATA-CHAN!" Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Why? Do you honestly think that she would play the sweet naive girl act forever? I am surprised she is even speaking to you after she went blind. You broke your promise Naruto, you told her that her surgery would succeed, but now look what you turned her into. She won't stay with you forever, she will leave you just like I left." Naruto was stunned, angry tears ran down his cheek.

"I AM WARNING YOU, SHUT UP OR I AM GOING TO BREAK EVERY SIND BONE IN YOUR BODY!!" Sasuke chuckled evilly.

"Pathetic Naruto…. you could never take the truth, and look at you running away from the village, your problems won't just disappear. You know that." Sasuke then unsheathes the sword on his back and holds it under Hinata's chin. "I think I will just finish this."

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!" He then tried to move but his legs wouldn't move an inch. He looked down and there were chains around his legs, he pulled at the chains but they didn't move. "LET HER GO!!!"

"No, I don't think I wiill. You see she came here by her own will. Isn't it strange though? Everyone who knows you always leaves…hmmm…it must be you, or maybe what is sealed inside you…." Naruto got very angry, he tried to yank at the chains but they wouldn't move. Sasuke chuckled. "Well might as well put this to an end." At this Sasuke took the sword a little ways from Hinata's throat and did a swift swish, before his sword touched Hinata…

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto bolted upright. He was shaking, and dripping in cold sweat, he started to breath heavily. He lied back on his pillow, it has been exalctly one year since he left the village. He turned his head and looked out the window to stare at the stars. He had been living in a tiny apartment for a month but he still wasn't use to it. Ever since he left the leaf with Jiraiya they moved to a small village that was located near the Hidden Waterfall Village. Even though it has been a year Naruto still couldn't believe that he was still having dreams about Hinata. "I wonder how she has been…I bet she has really matured….. maybe…is she…looking at the same stars right now…"

The Next morning Hinata was walking down the street. She had memorized every street and corner in the village so she could travel with ease around the village. Someone ran around the corner very fast, and Hinata quickly dodged. She was able to hear his footsteps. She was still amazed about all the things she can still do. She was still able to use her abilities, and despite it all, she was still able to be a ninja. The only thing she was worried that her father would pass the title of Head of the Main Branch on to Hanabi . But she wasn't to worried about it. She continued walking, she was heading for Tsunade's office. She had been told that she was suppose to go on a very important and dangerous S rank mission for Tsunade. As she neared the office, she thought about how much Naruto would have really loved a S ranked mission like the one she was going on. She knocked on the office door. She heard Tsunade yell, "Enter!" Hinata open the door.

"Uh Tsunade-sama, I am here"

"Hah Hinata, yes please come in." Hinata walked in to the office. "I see you have changed the location of your headband." Hinata touched her headband, which instead of around her neck as usual, it was now located over her eyes.

"Y-yes I figured that if I am blind I might as well not to try and hide it…"

"Hmmm yes…well I have a mission for you. I will have you, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura going on a mission to locate and take into cuss duty a S rank criminal. You are to meet the others at the gate and here give this to them." Tsunade handed Hinata a scroll. "It has all of the information, and location where your mission is on that. Prep for the mission and meet the team at the gate in half an hour."

"Alright" Hinata left and got ready for her mission.

Naruto was walking down the road looking at all the stands at the town festival. As he looked over her noticed the sun was started to set, and he was getting hungry. So walked over to the stand that sold ramen. It looked a lot like the shop at the Hidden Leaf, so he walked in. "Welcome Naruto!"

"Hey Old Man!" Naruto had been there so offten that he was known very well in the shop.

"The usual Naruto?"

"You got it!" Naruto sat down and waited for his ramen to be ready. As he waited he heard a semi familiar voice.

"Hey set me up with the special."

"No problem." Naruto turned his head and there stood Kankuro of the Hidden Sand Village.

"Kankuro?"

"Huh? OH hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Umm it is kinda a long story." Kankuro sat down right next to Naruto. "Anyway what are you doing here? Isn't the Sand sorta a long way away?"

"Yea but I got a mission located in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and I saw there was a festival here and decided to stop for something to eat." As they ate they got to catch up about what has been going on with them and others." After they ate they said goodbye and left. Naruto walked down the street heading for his apartment, remembering the things Kankuro had said about the Sand, and Naruto wondered what had been going on with his own village. Naruto missed his Village, Sakura, all of his friends, and he missed Hinata."

**The End**

***Don't worry my story is going some where, just keep reading.***

**Next Chp: Mission **


	9. Chapter 9 Mission

**NaruHina: Mission**

Hinata was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she was running right behind Lee on their way to their mission's location. When she was jumping like this she must use her Byakugan mission to them. "Ok so all we have to do is locate and then arrest him. It says that he is an S rank criminal that has killed a family of 7, and then every ninja who has every come after him…"

"What?!?" Shikamaru knew that the criminal was S ranked but it was out of her left eye so she could see trees. As they were jumping Sakura was reading the details of their mthe first time he heard of these killings. "Who many ninjas went after him?"

"It says 3 teams from 2 different villages."

"*Sigh* This will be such a drag."

"Ok so does it say what abilities he uses?" asked Lee.

"Hmm let me look." Sakura looked at the scroll. "All it says is that he uses water but that is about it."

"*Sigh* What a drag, this won't be easy." Lee quickly pointed

"Look friends, we have reached our destination!" The trees broke and there was a village gate in front of them. They walked into the village and looked all around, it was almost sun set. Shikamaru stopped and faced them.

"Ok I am going to the Lord of this land. You now have time to rest up, we will meet in this spot at noon tomorrow."

"Right." Everyone took different directions and Hinata went walking by herself. She looked at all of the different stands in the village, it wasn't till almost an hour later, Hinata realized she hadn't eaten anything but a very small breakfast. So she went out looking at the stands using her Byakugan, trying to find something she would enjoy to eat. Then at the end of the street she saw a small ramen stand and couldn't help but smile. She went in the shop and sat down. She ordered what Naruto always ordered on their dates. As she was eating she heard something that she would never expect.

"HEY OLD MAN, CAN I HAVE THE USUAL?!?!" At this Hinata almost choked on the ramen she was eating. She used her left eyes Byakugan to check to see if she was dreaming. There standing there in the door way was Naruto. She spun around quickly to face him.

"N-N-Naruto-kun???…." Naruto looked at her and his eyes grew very large.

"H-Hinata-chan??" Hinata stood there and blushed wildly, then without any warning she fainted. "Ahh Hinata-chan?!?!?!" Naruto lifted her up and put her on his back. He couldn't help but smile just a little at remembering all the times Hinata fainted in front of him.

Hinata woke up, not remembering what had happened. She felt that her head was lying on something firm and warm. She then heard something that made her heart stop. "He-he You always fainted, especially around me." She blushed so crazy, she felt Naruto's hand gently stroking her hair. Her head was resting on Naruto's lap. She sat up and she felt something slide down around her waist. She felt it and she found out it was Naruto jacket. She reached out and touched Naruto's face gently. She felt every detail of his face, even the marks on his cheeks. Tears then came to Hinata's eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"Naruto-kun, it is you!" Naruto held her close to him.

"Yea Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I am on a mission located here. But what about you Naruto-kun?"

"Umm well I just…" Hinata saw Naruto look a little to the side. Something was wrong with him, Hinata could tell.

"You don't need to tell me Naruto-kun. As long as you are here it dosen't really matter."

"Yea….Hinata-chan how long are you going to stay here?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun a at least a week…" Naruto wasn't really listening though. He was looking down the road. Hinata leaned into Naruto and stayed there. They both stayed there and talked until they fell asleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up on a bench. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun where are you?" She used her left eye's Byakugan to try and find him but he was nowhere in sight. She then walked around the village looking for Naruto but he had just disappeared. That was whenm she remembered she had to meet the others at the gate. She quickly got ready and ran to the gate. She was the last one there. "H-Hey sorry I am late." Lee was very excited.

"So what did you find out Shikamaru."

"Well I figured out more about all of the crimes he had committed and I think I narrowed down the location where he might be."

"THEN LETS GO!!!!" At this Lee ran out of the gate. Sakura ran after him.

"WAIT LEE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!!"

"What a drag…" Hinata looked back.

"Naruto-kun…where did you go……."

**The End**

***Ok so listen I need to know, when I am done with this arc do you want me to start a new arc or end the story with the arc. I already know I how I will end the story but I really need to know. What you choose will make me change the ending of the arc. Please comment and tell me what you want and I will take a poll on what everyone votes for.***

**Next Chp: Danger **


	10. Chapter 10 Danger

**Ok so I finally got enough polls to make a decision. I am sorry about these long wait. I want to thank all of the loyal viewers who commented and kept me going. THANKS EVERYONE!**

**NaruHina: Danger**

Hinata was pressed up against a tree trying to stay out of view of the cave entrance. She kept her Byakugan on Shikamaru trying to look for the signal. He raised his arm, she stood set. He dropped his arm and Hinata took off. She ran straight for the cave, she ran behind Lee while Sakura and Shikamaru ran behind her. They quickly ran through the different passageways when they came to a room that was lit by a few torches on the walls. "Wait a sec guys." Shikamaru walked in front of them. "What is the deal? No traps, no guards, not even a locked door. Something isn't right." As he walked a little further 4 forms started rising from the ground. They then took shape to a human form. It was ninjas with black masks over their faces. They then started walking slowly to them. "LEE!"

"Roger!" Lee quickly jumped in the air and kicked 3 of the forms in the head. It appeared that he broke their necks but they quickly snapped their heads back into place and kept walking to them. Sakura then jumped in front.

"I got this!" She then punched one of them sending it flying back into the others, they then crashed into the wall. "He-he…got em'" the figures then got themselves out of the wall a kept walking to the team.

"I see...what a drag…I see.."

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"It seems they heal after every blow… not only that…I think we each have to take them one on one." Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"W-what? But if we split up that will only weaken our power."

"We don't have much of a chose."

Lee spoke up, "I believe that we must move quickly before they decide to attack."

"Alright….Move!" They all charged at the figures they, each got one. Hinata used here gentle fist but it had no effect on the body except pushing it back. She use her Byakugan to look at her opponets chakra but she saw no attive chakra in the ninja. She didn't even see any points.

"Ah Everyone Listen! These Ninjas Aren't Normal, They Are All Dead!"

"Impossible! What type of justu is this?" They each fought with the ninja they were against.

Naruto was walking down the road ashamed of what he did to Hinata. "Hinata-chan please understand that if we were seen together you would be in danger…." He looked up at the sun it was already past noon. He guessed that Hinata was already on her mission so he didn't need to hide anymore. He kept walking until he found a bench and sat down. He put his head in his hands. After awhile he heard footsteps running very fast, straight for him. He looked up to see multiple ninjas running fast right past him he overheard the last two ninjas talking.

"I can't believe that that those ninjas were so stupid as to go after him in only a squad of four. I don't even know why we are rushing to help them, they would be dead by now."

"Aparently it was their mission. What village are they even from anyways?"

"The Hidden Tree or Hidden Flower or maybe it was Leaf, Yeah Hidden Leaf village it is located in the Land of Fire." Naruto sat there stunned. He started to shake uncontrollably.

"HInata-chan. NO!" He ran after the team, easily catching up with them. "Hey can you tell me who those ninja from the Hidden Leaf were going after?"

"Uh yeah, an S rank criminal who killed a family of about seven. He also killed a few teams that went after him and they had way more then just four."

"Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all we need as many people as we can."

"Ok thanks" in mind "Hinata-chan….please be ok…."

Hinata used the wall of the chamber to help support her as she stood. She looked around she saw Lee unconscious and Sakura was trying to heal his wounds Shikamaru was sitting against the wall thinking of what to do next. They had barley been able to defeat the undead ninja. It turned out that the only way that they would die was if their head was cut off. Which turned out to be a very difficult task to perform. Shikamaru stood up, looked at the injuries they all suffered and sighed. "Ok listen, we are all in danger if we face our opponent in the state that we are in. Sakura that is enough with Lee heal Hinata."

"Got It." Sakura went Hinata and started healing her arm.

"Ok we have to keep moving. Can everyone stand easily?" They all rose with ease. Shikamaru held out a bag with a few small black pills. "Alright, everyone get a food pill, we will need it." everyone reched into the bag and took one. Hinata ate hers and she soon filled with chakra. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then…Lets go."

Naruto was running at the end of the squad of ninjas, trying to control himself from releasing the power of the Nine Tails. "How far away is this anyways?"

"Well we aren't quiet sure we are just following their sent with ninja hounds up ahead. But we have to be getting close by now."

"We better be…"

"Tell me, why are you so intent on coming with us to save them anyway?"

"Well…I am kinda from the same village as them, they are all my comrades. And….one of the people on the mission is very dear to me…" The to ninjas in the back with Naruto looked at each other, a little confused but they ended the matter.

"Uh, Look Ahead!" Naruto looked ant it appeared they were all nearing a cave. They all stopped, They ninja in charge of the squad walked in front. He closed his eyes and focused, he waited awhile and then opened them again he turned to the others.

"Alright listen this is far to dangerous with these number. I suggest than we move in smaller groups four at a time. I will lead the first group, any volunteers?" Naruto stepped forward.

"I will go first." The leader made a nod in his direction the two ninja that he were talking to before spoke up.

"We are going to!" The leader gave them a nod to.

"Alright ready? Move!" Naruo and the others in the team made a break for the entrance.

**End**

**Next Chp A Deadly Enemy**

***Thanks For Reading!* **


	11. Chapter 11 A Deadly Enemy

**NaruHina Chp: A Deadly Enemy**

Hinata followed Shikamaru into the next chamber. It was huge and pitch black except for on lantern suspended in the middle of the room. It was able to make on beam of light straight down onto a chair. There sat a man who appeared to be in his thirties. He was sitting sideways in the chair and was staring of into space. He seemed to be thinking, he didn't even look at them right away. Only when Sakura spoke up, "Who are you?" He turned his head slightly to them. He gave a slight chuckle.

"I am the one you came to arrest, am I correct?" They stood in silence not even breathing. The man stood up. "My name is Osamu. And if I am correct you have came to arrest me. Is that true?" Shikamaru looked back at Sakura, who nodded to confirm his identity. "So are you ready to fight me?"

"Wait I just want to know one thing, why only one trap?"

"Well it is simple it is a strong enough technique to weaken my opponents but not completely kill them. I want to kill them myself….he-he-he." Sakura stepped forward.

"You're a monster…"

"He-he….well are we fight or not?" Shikamaru stepped forward,

"Alright lets go!"

Naruto and his team were fighting two masked ninjas who just heal after every hit. They were able to already kill two others by attacking the neck. Naruto had just got a deep wound in his side by a kunai. He slid his back down, on a side of a cave wall. He was close to fainting until he noticed something on the ground, under a rock. He lifted up the rock and there lay a torn violet piece of cloth. He picked it up and saw it was a small ripped of piece of Hinata's jacket. He started shaking, he clenched the cloth in his fist. "Hinata-chan….I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you…." He slowly rose up, pressed against the wall. He carefully removed the kunai from his side. He then took the piece of cloth and tucked it behind his headband. "And nothing is going to stop me from getting to you…" He then ran straight for one of the ninja that had his back turned to him. Naruto made a slashing motion and cut of the head of the ninja. The corps just stood there for a second and then collapsed. The other three had the last ninja and it was easy for them to kill it. They all stood there for a minute not moving, waiting for more ninja but they never came. The leader stepped forward.

"Alright everyone has three minutes to recover and bandage any wounds of yours."

"Got it!" Naruto sat back down and winced at the pain from the wound he lifted up his shirt slightly and started putting basic ointments on the cut. He then wrapped in bandages and looked at the rest of them. Everyone was ready to go, he got up, made sure the piece of Hinata's jacket was secure and got in formation with the rest of them. They ran for the next room but stopped when they neared the entrance, they stopped and listened to the sounds of fighting. They saw a ninja using three swords, one in each hand and then another in his mouth. He seemed to be holding his own quiet well against four other ninja. Naruto saw a flash of pink, "Sakura!" He then noticed a blur of green. "Lee!" He notice a shadow moving along the floor to the ninja, he followed it with his eyes to the source. "Shikamaru!" Naruto looked everywhere for Hinata but he couldn't find her. He then saw her charged at the ninja from behind. The ninja saw her and made a slash at her with the sword in his mouth, she quickly retreated but the tip of the sword was still able to cut her shoulder. She stumbled back slightly but got away. Naruto made a move to go help her but the leader stopped him. "What the hell are you doing? We have to help them."

"Calm down. We need to keep the element of surprise with this enemy."

"But the are getting killed out there don't you think."

"Just settle down, we will help them." Naruto relaxed a little but kept his eyes on Hinata. "Alright….come on I have an idea." Naruto and the others followed him they slid into the large chamber by moving along the walls. They were able to move until they were completely behind the enemy. The leader made hand signals, telling them to wait and the order of their attacks. They all nodded and waited for the signal. Naruto watched in agony as his friends were slowing losing strength while their enemy was as strong as ever. Naruto the started moving back towards the entrance. The leader gave him signals to come back but Naruto ignored them. He kept moving so he at the entrance of the chamber again and waited. He knew he wouldn't be able to just sit there and he didn't want to give away the others location. He waited and watched. Sakura ran straight for the ninja, fist ready. While Shikamaru attacked from behind with is shadow. He saw both, so he charged for Sakura but dodging the shadow as he ran. He managed to get a cut on Sakura's cheek but that was all he was able to do. That's when Hinata and Lee went at him. Hinata ran around the side while Lee jumped in the air for a dropping kick. The ninja was able to use his swords to deflect Lees kick completely but as Hinata came near it was hard to deflect both of them. Hinata was able to get her gentle fist on the opponents stomach while Lee was able to hit the third sword out of his mouth.

"Lousy little brats!" He grabbed Lees arm and flew him right at Shikamaru. Who was able to catch Lee with his shadow. The ninja then made a slash a Hinata's throat, who moved back just in time. She then rounded back and attacked from a different direction and attacked with a flare of gentle fist. She was able to get multiple hits on him but he kept using his sword to keep her moving backwards. She got a deep cut on her shoulder and started getting dizzy from a loss of blood and was forced to retreat. But he kept moving forward flaring his swords straight at her throat. She kept moving back and he kept advancing slashing his swords. Naruto started shaking

"Hinata-chan…." She pulled out a kunai trying to deflect his blowss but she wasn't able to block every one. She kept moving back until she fell back.

"He-he-he-he…..little brat…" He lifted his sword over his head. "I will see you in Hell!" Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the blade.

"Hinata-chan!" Osamu turned and looked where yell came from. Hinata opened he eyes and used her Byakugan to see who it was. Tears came to her eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" Osamu started laughing.

"You're Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA You've got to be kidding! You're just a pipsqueak, a lousy little punk. Why he needs you is beyond me."

"Who need me? Who the hell are you?"

"He-he-he my name is Osamu and my guess is that you didn't come alone. You can come out now! No use hiding over there." The team Naruto came with, stood up and came into the light. "He-he-he-he my master will be very pleased that we have guest. He will probly-"

"That is enough Osamu…." Naruto recognized that voice. Sadness and anger started filling his head. He turned his head and there coming out from the shadows was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura started shaking uncontrollably.

"Sasuke-kun….."Osamu ran and kneeled in front of Sasuke.

"Osamu…" He looked up at Sasuke.

"Yes sir-" He stopped and shook as he look straight into Sasuke's Sharingan. At that moment the genjutsu that was put on him was released. "Huh what? Where am I?" Sasuke pulled out his sword and swiftly slashed it and at that Osamu fell. Saskue looked straight at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki….you're coming with me, the Akatsuki has a certain need for that fox of yours.

**End**

**Next Chp: Hinata's True Power**

***Thanks for Reading!***


	12. Chapter 12 Hinata's True Power

**Here you go!**

**NaruHina: Hinata's True Power**

Hinata watched as tension flew between Sasuke and Naruto with her Byakugan. "Naruto-kun…"

"Sasuke…."

"Naruto…..I will take by force if I need to."

"I don't plan on going anywhere with the Akatsuki!"

"Does it look like you have a choice?" Naruto was filled with rage at all the crime his dear friend had committed, and ran at Sasuke, but he was ready. He tighten the grip on his sword and slashed. Naruto pulled a kunai from his sleeve and stopped the sword in mid air. Sasuke stared laughing, "he-he…Naruto…you really didn't get any stronger…After all this time…you still haven't been able to bring me back to the village…"

"Shut-up!"

"I wonder…How did Sakura feel when she realized you couldn't keep that little promise?" Naruto's rage started to become power but Naruto forced it back near his stomach. Naruto was at a war with the fox.

"No, NO! I want to bring Sasuke back, but using my own power, I can't rely on you for everything." As Naruto was fighting to stay in control, Sasuke seemed to get stronger. He quickly released the hold that Naruto had him in and gave him a fierce kicked sent he back to the wall. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to Sasuke but now that he looked at him he saw the curse mark took over half his body.

"He-he-he….That was just pathetic if you won't use the fox on your own. Then I will just force you to use it." He raised his sword and brought it down. Naruto was still fighting with the fox. But he slowly looked up as he realized the blow wasn't coming.

"Hinata-chan?" She stood there with a kunai in Sasuke's side his sword was deep in her left arm. He forced her away, she hit the wall right next to Naruto.

"Damn…" He glared at Hinata "I'm going to kill you…" Hinata stood up and glared at him with her right Byakugan .

"Hinata-chan please! You can't face him, he is way to strong for you!"

"Naruto-kun…..Please…" She looked straight at him with soft but determined eyes. Naruto was shocked to see Hinata look like that. "Please believe in me!" He was stunned but soon smirked.

"I do Hinata-chan." She smiled and looked at Sasuke. She ran for him. But he didn't move until she was face to face with him they both used hand to hand combat. Hinata was fast but Sasuke was faster he quickly hit her and she flew back a few feet but caught herself.

"You're not my target so it will fine if I kill you" He did hand signs and then lowerd his right arm and charged his chakra until it appeared that lighting was resting in his palm. Hinata thought very hard.

"What power…I know he is faster the me so I can't simply avoid….but…if I get hit I will surly….Naruto-kun…what should I do?" Then a thought came to her "That's it!" Her Byakugan stopped she hadn't realized until now but she was out of chakra after facing her last two opponents. She focused, knew exactly what she had to do. She listened to someone sliding their foot on the ground, she assumed it was Sasuke reading himself to attack. She ready her stance and listened as she heard him running straight at her very fast she heard the chirping song get louder and louder until it was ringing in her ears. She felt numb, but she soon felt a warm feeling liquid coming from her stomach. She coughed and started to tasted blood.

"Hinata-chan!" The worry in Naruto voice put and ach in her heart. She heard Sasuke laugh.

"He-he-he. You are going to hell…." But Hinata could only smile. She acted fast she grabbed his arm so he couldn't move and focused. She hit Saskue in his upper arm with her gentle fist and kept hitting up his arm all the way to his chest and gave a finishing blow straight to his heart. A very powerful blow yet not enough to kill him. He gave a yell pulled his arm away. She clutched her wound trying to stop the blood flow. He tried to form chakra in his arm but it was useless.

"I cut the flow of chakra to your right arm it is impossible to use your chidori."

"I'm going to-" but he was cut of by blood wailing yell.

"HINATA!" looked with her right Byakugan to locate the source and there stood Naruto Being taken over by a powerful chakra, that took the form of a fox but it had three tails.

"No…Naruto-kun…please." He ran so fast at Sasuke, not even he could dodge. Naruto forced back into the wall. He ran at him and kept hitting him with so much power Sakura ran at him.

"Naruto no if you keep that up you'll kill him!" He turned to her and growled he started moving toward her he did an twist and one of his tail hit her and sent her flying back, Lee ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Hinata was shocked at how Naruto was acting. She stood up and started walking toward him. Shikamaru started running for her.

"Hinata no Naruto has lost control!"

"I know he can defeat the fox." She kept moving toward him "Please Naruto-kun I know you remember me and you won't hurt me, please Naruto-kun!" He growled and used his hand and made a scratch at her. She turned, it went down her arm and side he luckily missed her neck. It wasn't deep but stung horribly. She clutched her arm but kept moving toward Naruto. "Naruto-kun do you remember the day I left the hospital? It was our first real date, and you trusted me enough to tell me about the fox. And then we made a promise to each other I promised I wouldn't leave you." Naruto didn't make any attack for Hintata even though she only feet away. She kept moving forward but she had to watch if she made on step to fast, or make Naruto think she was wanting to fight he could easily kill her. "Do you remember what you said to me?" She was face to face with him now with tears in her eyes. "You said you will never hurt me. Please Naruto-kun I know you can take control of the fox. Please try and take control." Naruto's Chakra started to buble and hiss and Hinata didn't even know what was happening but one of the tails went down. There was only two tails she could pain filled tears running down his checks.

"Hinata-chan please, you can't die. I need you in my life. I don't want to be alone anymore." Hinata touched his check.

"Naruto-kun I'm not going anywhere I….L-love you Naruto-kun, just please come back to me." Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. The tails went down until there wasn't any left. He swade and fell forward. Hinata caught him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm here. Naruto opened his eyes and forced himself to stand. He held her close to him.

"I love you to Hinata-chan. I love you so much I don't know how I could have ever lived without you in my life I need you."

"I need you to Naruto-kun when I'm with you I feel like I can do any while I'm with you and I know that-" Hinata was cut off. She doubled over and clutched her stomach in the spot where Sasuke had hit her. She 1coughed and blood started to drip out of her mouth.

"Hinata -chan! Sakura please can you help?"

"Yeah I'll try." Sakura rushed to Hinata. Naruto had lowered her on the ground and unzipped her coat. Sakura Used her medical ninjutsu and started healing the wound. "There are so many vital organs that are close to being shredded to bits."

"But you can still help her right?"

"I don't know Naruto…." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I know you can pull through this Hinata-chan just stay with me." Hinata opened her eyes slightly

"Naruto-kun….I love you so much Naruto-kun." He eyes started closing slowly Naruto gripped Hinata's hand tear in his eyes. Sakura increased the chakra flow to the ninjutsu.

"Hinataa-chan please hold on I believe in you please just don't give up." Hinata's eyes opened a little more she nodded.

"I promise I'm going to always be by your side." yet her eyes kept closing slightly.

"Hinata-chan!"

**10 years later**

Naruto was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. His Hokage's hat lay on a table a few feet away. He had the baby in the crook of his arm rocking him, trying to helping him sleep. The child stirred and opened his pale eyes. His eyes matched his mothers perfectly but his hair was nearly identical to his own. He tried to hush the child but it kept whimpering. He tried to adjust the child but that only made him start to fidget and cry softly. He remember what his mother had told him. "You must always be gentle, here try to hold him like this…." Naruto set the child on his left arm steadying him. While with his right arm he put across the child as if he were hugging him oddly. The baby snuggled into Naruto's upper arm and chest and stayed there, comfortable It was an unorthodox method of holding a child, but this was his son favorite means of falling asleep. Naruto just watch as his son sleeping gently in his arms and smiled. Then Sakura came walking down from the hall.

"Naruto….It's time…." Naruto nodded firmly and followed Sakura into a room where Hinata was sitting up on the bed, bandages over her eyes. Naruto went to her side kissed her forehead and gave her their child. She held it the same way Naruto did and started to stroke his hair. Naruto turned to Sakura

"So are you sure these new methods will work?"

"Well…we aren't exactly sure. Hinata is a sort of our test subject in the matter. It may give her back her sight, or do nothing to help. We just don't know for sure." Naruto looked at Hinata

"You ready?" She looked in his direction and gave a confident nod. Sakura started to remove the bandages. It seemed like hours in Naruto's mind but the last bandage was removed. Hinata blinked aimlessly until her eyes found the child in her arms and tears filled her eyes and ran down her checks. Naruto shook

"No….." Sakura lowered her head. Hinata put her hand on Naruto's

"Naruto-kun…" He looked at her. She turned she had a smile on her face and looked straight at him. "Naruto-kun….I can see….."

**END!**

**Ahhhhhhhh I finished ! I didn't think I would ever, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**NaruHina: Blind love**

**THANK YOU**


	13. Chapter 13 Very Important AN

**AHHHHHH THIS IS SOOO IMPORTANAT TO ANY FAN OF MY STORY NARUHINA: BLIND LOVE!**

**As some of you might have known I have started another NaruHina story that was completely unrelated to this story. I think got multiple people asking me if it suppose to be a sequel or if I was even going to write one. Well I wasn't exactly planning on a sequel but I then got a great idea I can interpret in this story so I am going to keep going!**

**I will write as fast as I can and hopefully get the next chapter in a week to 2 weeks so be prepared! But s****ince I still have my other story I will probably just alter back and forth**

**Thx Everyone for Reading and Supporting My Story!**

**THANKS!**

**-iFREAK101**


	14. Part2 Chapter1 Older Lives Newer Stories

**NaruHina: **

**Chpt 1 Older Lives And Newer Stories **

Hinata was trying to cooking a late dinner, console a crying baby that was squirming on her hip, fill out important paperwork, finish a important conversation on the phone, and read a book when she heard the door open. "Yes Father….yes…..I know what time the wedding is…yes yes I will pick up TenTen-san's dress tomorrow at three…No I don't know what time the decorator is coming…. I don't know who know….Well who is Neji-senpai's best man?" Hinata felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her into a big hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek a few seconds later she felt the child being lifted away from her side. "….Wait why Shikamaru-san?….Have you ever seen just how lazy he is?…..Yes Chichi…..No…No…I know that but-…yes...Well maybe I should just go get the cake myself…Yes I know your rule, Naruto-koi has to stay out of your sight…yes…he won't touch the cake… Yes sir I promise he will stay away from the sake table but I don't know why he can't just-….No Father I don't need reminding what happen at our wedding…He was just trying to have fun…He was happy and he just lost track-… He does _**to**_ remember that night!" Hinata heard someone behind her burst out in laughter which made her smile and that much harder to choke back the laughter from her own voice. "Yes sir….ok ok….Yes Chichi alright…Yes I won't forget…alright…Bye." Hinata quickly hung up the phone and let out a relieved sigh as she finally finished dinner and closed her book.

"I take it he is still pissed at me." Hinata turned to him with a smile.

"I tried to explain to him that you didn't know that man was the Lord of the Land of Grass but he still isn't that happy." Naruto just laughed again.

"You have to admit the look on Dad's face was pretty great." Hinata only laughed to herself as she sat down next to him.

"You know my father hates it when you call him dad."

"Yea but what the heck am I suppose to call him? Lord Hyuga-sama?"

"I think he would prefer it." Naruto only scoffed as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her in for a quick peck.

"By the way where is Makoto-kun?" Naruto pointed to a closed door just down the hall.

"I finally got him to sleep. He was a little persistent but he finally gave up." Hinata gave a small laugh until she noticed that next to Naruto's Hokage hat lay huge stack of papers. She gave a tiny gasp.

"Do you have to fill all of this out?" Naruto gave a groan and leaned back into the couch wearily.

"Yes apparently the Raikage isn't exactly excited with the fact that the Chunin Exams are held here again but I say he can have it. Holding them here means more paperwork…." She gave him a little frown.

"You know that it is a true honor to host the Chunin Exams."

"Yea yea I know… but there are four other Kages can't one on them take this certain honor?" Hinata gave another small laugh.

"I don't think that is exactly how it works Naruto-koi." He just chuckled to himself looked at Hinata, he then reached over and pulled her onto his lap. They stay there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Hime…."

"Hmm?" He looked at her deeply in the eyes and kissed her so lovely it made her head spin.

"I love you Hime, You are my reason for living, if you were ever gone my entire world will be destroyed. There would be no song, no color, no light. I would just lose my will to live. I am never going to let you leave my side. Do you understand?" Hinata laughed lightly and leaned back and rested on him. She turned her head slightly and took in the scent of his jacket, which smelled exactly like Ramen and fresh air.

"I'm not going anywhere." Naruto asked her this everyday, never missing one. He started this after he thought going to lose everything that he loved, especially Hinata. Hinata closed her eyes and started to fall into a deep peaceful sleep. And she started to dream about the time she almost lost everything that she cared about…..

Hinata was walking down the road fumbling trying to carry all of her paper work in one arm. She traced her finger along the wooden fence. "Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven." as she reached the eleventh plank she made a abrupt right turn. She then felt some of the papers slide out of her left arm. She groaned and bent down to pick them up. She extended her arms trying to blindly gather all of the paperwork. She then heard a voice come from behind.

"Hey Hinata you need some help?"

"Oh hi Shikamuru-san….um yes I would like that." Shikamaru gathered all of the papers that scattered the farthest away. He stood up with a yawn.

"Man…that was troublesome…" Shikamaru started reading the papers he collected. "Jonin reports? Your trying Jonin Hinata?" Hinata started to blush.

"Oh W-well y-yes my Father wants every Hyuga to make at least the rank of Jonin…I asked Neji-senpai to help me fill out the work so I just need to drop these of with Hokage-sama…"

"He-he no need to explain yourself to me…" Shikamaru handed her the rest the rest of the papers.

"Thank yo-" Hinata was cut of by a familiar girl squealing that hurt her sensitive ears.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata turn her head in the general direction from the yell came.

"What do you want Ino?"

"We have a mission meet Chouji at the gates in a hour…Ohh HINATA You cut your hair! It looks so cute!" Hinata started to unknowingly run her fingers threw her hair. Her hair was originally to her hips but her Father told her it that is wasn't good for a ninja to have hair that long. So that day she decided to cut it so it reach mid back. Hinata then felt a little tug on her jacket's sleeve. "and is this new? I haven't seen you in so long. You've really changed!"

"Um yea it is kind of new…" Her favorite pale violet colored jacket had gotten completely worn out and was forced to get a new one. It was a deep midnight purple on her shoulders and as the color traveled down her jacket it became lighter and lighter until on the bottom brim was pure white. She kept is unzipped revealing her black undershirt and a long necklace. "T-Thank you" she gave a quick smile before remembering that she had to see Tsunade. She quickly excused herself and kept walking. She gripped the gem that was hanging around her neck. Squeezed it and brought it to her lips. "I bet you've changed a lot more that I have." she whispered into its hard bluish-green surface. Still sliding her finger along the fence to ideate where she was, she remembered the heartbreaking goodbye she was forced to say.

**Flashback **

Hinata was running as fast as she could through the village. She knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to wait for her just to say goodbye. Thankfully most of the bewildered villagers stayed out of her path. She ran faster then she ever had before in her life. She already made the finale turn but still had a long road ahead of her before the village gate.

*Meanwhile*

Naruto kept looking in the direction of the village. "Come on Hinata-chan…..where are you?" He knew Jiraiya was getting impatient.

"Naruto! We must be going." Naruto wasn't paying attention. "Naruto!"

"Eh…Hold on just give her another minute…" Jiraiya just sighed angrily.

"Naruto….we have to go now." Naruto lowered his head. Hinata told him that she had an important meeting with her father but she had promised she would meet him to say goodbye. He turned his back on the village and started walking.

"Yeah…..lets go…." Jiraiya nodded and lead them out of the village. After a few meters Naruto stopped and turn to give the village one last sad glace. "Hinata-chan….." Naruto turn back and walked a few more steps then stopped. He closed his eyes and focused. He heard it again it seemed to be louder. Naruto turned and squinted and sure enough, there was Hinata. She was running full speed towards the gate.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto quickly dropped his backpack and ran straight for her. As soon as they met Naruto Lifted her up and gave her a spin. Then brought her down into a passionate kiss. Hinata blushed frantically but knew she couldn't allow to faint. When Naruto finally broke the kiss he looked at her.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled at him warmly.

"I love you to." Hinata then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're coming back to me this time…right?" Naruto held her tighter.

"Yes Hinata-chan I promise I will be back." There was a pause and Hinata nodded Naruto knew that he couldn't stay any longer so he reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. He then paused and thought. Hinata then heard the sound of a zipper being undone and felt Naruto place something around her neck. She gasped as she realized it was the necklace that Naruto always wore. She reached up and touched the green gem.

"Naruto-kun I can't-"

"This shows I will be back….ok?" Hinata was about to protest but stopped her self. She nodded.

"Ok…" Naruto smiled and hugged her one more time he then gave a kiss on the cheek and ran of. As he turned back to yell goodbye, he saw something that broke his heart. Hinata stood there with a calm expression on her face as silent tear ran down her cheeks. She finally smiled sadly and began to wave he smiled and ran after his teacher.

***End of Flashback***

Hinata shook her head, she needed to deliver the Jonin papers to Tsunade that day. She quickly lengthened her strides. After awhile she finally arrived to the door of Tsunade's office. Hinata softly raped her knuckles on the door and heard a loud voice yell. "Enter!" Hinata open the door and activated her Byuakugan. She saw Tsunade reading a note with a smile on her face. Hinata quickly walked up and placed the paperwork on the desk. Tsunade looked up still with a smile. "Ah Hinata are those the reports?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes…" Hinata gave a shy bow. "Uh well…Thank you for your time." Hinata turn and made for the door as she placed her hand on the doorknob Tsunade stopped her.

"Um Hinata can you do me a favor?" Hinata turned to her.

"Sure…what do you need?" Tsunade handed her a scroll.

"Can you take this to Hagane Kotetsu. He and Kamizuki Izumo should be at there normal post at the Village gates." Hinata nodded solemnly and walked out of the office but not without noticing the very odd smile that was on Tsunade's face. Hinata kept her Byakugan activated as she aimlessly wandered the village she needed time to think before she delivered the scroll. She sat down on a empty park bench and sighed. She couldn't believe how boring it was without him. She sighed again and stood and started walking to the gate.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata stopped and cocked her head as the fimiliar voice of Sakura Haruno.

"Hello Sakura." Sakura came running up wearing her new outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless cherry red shirt. On her arms she had long white detachable sleeves that led to her black fighting gloves. Her shirt was long enough to go done to her black skirt and black leggings. Sakura caught up with her and started walking next to her.

"Hinata where are you heading?"

"To the gate, I have a scroll to deliver for Tsunade. You?"

"Izumo is late on the Village visitor reports and Tsunade is starting to get pissed and whenever she's made _**I'm**_ the one who has to pay for it."

Hinata gave a slight laugh as they neared the gate. Sakura started a squint trying to get her eyes to focus on a faraway distance. "Hey Hinata?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who is that?" Hinata was confused but activated her Byakugan. As she focused in on the silhouette she stopped as a confused look formed on her face. "Hinata? What's wrong who is that?" Hinata shushed Sakura for a seconded and cocked her heard in thought. Seconds later a smile spread on her lips. Sakura watch as a single tear started to roll down Hinata's cheek. Then Hinata broke out in a run leaving a confused Sakura dumbfounded. Hinata kept running fast and faster until she was nothing but a blur She then let out a yell she sworn the entire village could have heard her.

"Naruto-kun!"

**End**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	15. Part 2 Chapter 2 Another Year Older

**NaruHina chapter 2 Another Year older**

Naruto was walking down a dirt road, he couldn't believe he was finally returning to his home. He and his teacher had been walking for several days straight and was tired but he forced himself to keep walking. "Did you send the message?" Jiraiya scoffed.

"I'm not stupid kid. I wouldn't make such as a idiotic mistake like you would." Naruto frown but was to wiped out to even respond. They walked on in silence for a little while longer until…

"Hey…Jiraiya?"

"Hmm what is it now?"

"Do you think…..she…uh...you know…."

"Waited?" Naruto nodded and looked at his tutor with a worried look.

"Well?"

"Hmm….well hard to say. You must have realized how beautiful Hinata has become." Naruto nodded again. "And soon others will start to notice it to. Then we can't forget the beautiful gift of hormones that was bestowed upon Hinata and she really dev-" Jiriaya then got merely a glance of black before Naruto's foot collided with the side of his head.

"Don't you EVER speak about Hinata like that again! I swear if you even look at her wrong way…"

"Ok ok no need to get physical." Jiraiya sat up holding a swollen cheek in his cupped hand. "Jeez…just trying to help with a few harmless comments and what do I get? A kick to the face…I swear next time he asks me for advice." Naruto rolled his eyes as his tutor kept mumbling.

"Besides it isn't like I haven't grow at all." Jiraiya scoffed.

"In body maybe but mentally you are still dumber then a pile of bricks."

"WHAT? I have totally matured mentally!"

"Tsk…Whatever you say…" He smiled to himself realizing that his student truly had matured in mind and in body. His new jacket was jet black with a think orange stripe on the brim on the bottom and on the sleeved. I then had matching stripes traveling up the side of each arm as well as up the zipper. He then completed the look with matching pants, along with black shoes and a black clothed headband. Jiraiya didn't think that it was possible but his hair was even spikier hair but everything below the headband was pulled back into a small, neat, and very spiky ponytail. Naruto grew a lot physically such as his height. He had grown almost as tall as his father had and thanks to all of the intense training, his muscles had grown as well. Jiraiya couldn't believe how bulked up Naruto had become. Jiraiya chuckled to himself as the trees parted to reveal the dirt road leading to the Hidden leaf gates. He then stopped after realizing that Naruto wasn't behind him, he turned around to see a sadden Naruto looking down at the ground. "Hey are you still on that old worry?" Naruto shook his head slowly.

"What if she doesn't feel they same way about me?" Jiraiya gave a groan.

"Naruto….Think back. Think back to the old Hinata that fell in love with you….Do you honestly think she will stop caring about just because you have been away for awhile? There is no doubt in my mind she still feels the same way." He then turned back around and started walking for village again "Well are you coming or not?" He then smiled as he heard Naruto's footsteps follow.

Naruto took a painful swallow, his throat became surprisingly dry. He gave a small shiver as he felt a cold drop of sweat fall down his neck. His stomach seemed to painfully turn one way and then turned the other way. He was so nervous he calmed himself a little but thinking over and over "She still feels the same way, she still feels the same…" As they neared they village Naruto was thinking how he could even approach her. Replaying different methods over and over in his head. Maybe her would show up to her house with roses and on a bended knee… "Nah to corny…" Maybe he could sneak into her window at midnight and kiss her until she woke…. "No, to stalkery." Or maybe her could sit outside her house so when she walks out she will see him there. Maybe he could send her a letter and meet her when she goes to retrieve it from the post ninja it could be him in disguise. Naruto kept plotting and planning as they passed the small stand on the side of the gate Naruto heard something that was pure bliss to his ears. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked up and all thoughts of trying to meet Hinata vanished. There was his blind lover running straight for him. He quickly dropped all of his extra luggage and sprinted for Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" As they finally met Naruto picked her up and spun her and brought her down to nice sweet kiss. He then brought her into a big hug. "Hey…" Whispered in her ear. He got a glimpse of bright red and knew it was Hinata's famous blush.

"H-hi…" she whispered back. They stood their awhile just holding each other in comfortable until Naruto finally broke in. "I really missed you…"

"Me to…So much…" Naruto chuckled a little as he pulled back to get a full look at her. She had become so beautiful. She was defiantly taller. She still wasn't as tall as he was but she had defiantly grown. Naruto noticed something that made him to break into a huge smile.

"You're wearing the necklace." She unconsciously touched the gem.

"Oh Yes…everyday." Naruto nodded

"Good." Hinata reached for the string and stared to remove the necklace from around her neck. Naruto quickly stopped her. She gave him a confused look. "But I thought-"

"No you keep it, my most prized procession and my most prized person."

"No Naruto-kun I can't it belongs-" Naruto gently put his thumb over her lips to silence her, and gentle lifted her head so she was face to face with him.

"Please Hinata-chan?…" Hinata paused for a minute blushing slightly and then nodded. Naruto leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by a noise he knew all to well. Hinata laughed as Naruto's stomach let out a huge growl. His cheeks turned a little pink as he awkwardly put his hand behind his head. "He-he-he sorry…" Hinata laughed a little more and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's perfectly fine. How about we go get some ramen?" Naruto's face started to glow as he tightened his hug.

"Sounds perfect."

"Ichiraku?"

"You know me so well." Hinata was about to laugh again when Sakura finally appeared. Naruto look up from the hug and gave a big smile. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, it's good to see you again. You've even taller haven't you?" Naruto's smile grew wider.

"Yep! Hey me and Hinata-chan were about to get some ramen, you in?" A shocked Hinata became stiff in Naruto's arms growing afraid of what Sakura's answer will be. She knew that it was selfish and Naruto would defiantly want to be with his other friends. But still, Naruto had just got back and Hinata wanted him to herself for a little while. Oblivious Naruto didn't notice anything wrong but Sakura noticed right away to Hinata's reaction and smirked a little.

"No thanks I already ate a near by tea shop." Hinata turned and gave Sakura a thankful look. Naruto just shrugged.

"Ok next time then." He then grabbed Hinata's hand for the first time in over a year. "We should get going Hinata-chan,"

"Oh yes." Hinata quickly said bye and excused Naruto and herself as Naruto lead her by the hand running for Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata was walking down the road with Naruto's jacket warmly around her shoulders. "So where did you go in your travels?" Naruto pondered for a minute.

"Well first we traveled to this cool village that was located on this huge lake. There I mastered this cool jutsu with these huge toads. Then we went to the Village hidden in the wind that's where I mastered…" Hinata pertinently listening never interrupting once. Naruto paused "You know I've been talking a lot, that's very rude." Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"No I don't mind." Naruto put his arm around her shoulders. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed their as they talked about everything from their friends to Hinata's eyes.

"So how can you maneuver in terrain that you aren't use to? Like a different village or something."

"Normally I use my Byakugan but I also send waves of chakra through different points on my body. The chakra then bounces off objects and then come back to me. Using that I know how big an object is and what its distance is from me." He thought for a minute trying to think about what she had said. He then gave a understood look and gave her a toothy grin

"Ohhhhhhhhhh I get it you're like a bat!" Hinata laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I am." By this time that reached the Hyuga mansion. As the reached the gate Hinata stopped and turned to him. "Thanks for such a fun time." Naruto smiled

"No problem." They stood there for a minute in staring at in each other in silence. They both felt awkward yet very content at the same time. Hinata then leaned in and gave Naruto a warm tight hug.

"Naruto-kun…?

"Hmmmm?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Hinata tightened her hug a little more.

"For coming back…." Naruto chuckled a little and rested hi head in her hair.

"Trust me it was my pleasure. I couldn't have just left you here alone." Naruto pulled Hinata back alittle so he can look into her eyes, those eyes that will never see day. "I've never stopped loving you Hinata-chan." She gave him a blushed, warm smile.

"I've never stopped loving you Naruto-kun." Naruto was about to pull her in. as they were about to meet…

"Hinata! Where are you! If dinner for the clan is not ready in 30 minutes!" Hinata turned around.

"I'm coming Father!" Hinata turned back to Naruto in a blushing, flustered frenzy. Her words came out fast and very hard to understand. "I'm really sorry! I know I am being very rude but my father is I don't go know he is going to get mad and then I don't know what her will-" Naruto put a finger over her lips.

"Hey…It's fine…You go ahead and help your clan." Hinata stopped and stared at him, calming herself. Hinata then gave him a nice hug and a quick yet sweet kiss. As she ran back to the mansion she waved goodbye.

Naruto was walking down the road looking for someone who might want to talk to. Out of the coroner of his eye he saw a huge flash of red and brown. He turned and knew just who it was as the smell of barbeque reached his nose. "Choji! The big built Ninja looked up from his meal and gave a barbeque sauced grin.

"Naruto!" As Naruto ran up to him he saw Choji wasn't alone. With him was his former teammates, Ino and Shikamaru. Ino gave a high pitched squeal.

"Naruto! Welcome back!"

"Hey guys still eating barbeque I see." Shikamaru gave a slight laugh.

"It's a tradition!" Naruto turned come comical to serious.

"Hey I'm going to need your help with something." Ino cocked her head.

"What do you need?"

"I need you guys to help me plan something." Shikamaru gave a confussed look.

"Plan what?" Naruto gave a big grin.

"He-he-he….Hinata-chan's birthday…"

**The End**

**Yeah I know took me long enough but I have been working.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chpt "Surprise!"**


	16. Part2 Chapter 3 Surprise!

**NaruHina: Blind Love**

**Chpt 3 Surprise! **

Hinata was getting her bag ready to spend her day off with Neji. She had no clue why he told her to wear swimsuit under her jacket but she didn't ask any questions. She then heard someone calling her. "Hinata-sama are just about ready? We should probably get going." Hinata picked up her bag and ran down the hall and jumped down the stairs. She was just thankful that she memorized every inch of her house.

"Yes Neji-senpai I'm sorry." Neji open the door for his cousin and gave a quick side glace to his uncle and nodded. Hiashi's normally stern face was softer now and almost had a slight form of a smile on the corner of his lips. Neji then stepped out the door and followed his blind cousin.

Hinata was absolutely confused now. "Neji-senpai where are we going?" Hinata was gripping his arm letting him lead her through unfamiliar terrain. It would have been far easier if he only let her use her Byakugan but he said no.

"We're almost there, just stay calm" Hinata sighed and kept stumbling along. Neji then abruptly stopped and turned to her. "Just stay here and don't' activate your Byakugan." Hinata started to become flustered.

"Wait you're just going to leave me out here alone? What am I suppose to do or what if-" Neji quickly hush her.

"Calm down, you won't be alone for more then a minute someone will come and get you ok?" Hinata wasn't happy but quickly nodded.

"Ok…" Neji saw she was scared and sighed.

"Look count to sixty and if no one has come to get you then you can use you're Byakugan. Is that better?" Hinata thought for a minute and decided to accept those terms.

"Yeah that's better."

"Good now stay there and wait." She nodded again and Neji ran off. Hinata took a quivering breath and slowly counted to sixty. Just as she was about to start her Byakugan she heard someone call her name. She just enough time to turn her head before she felt something collide into her back. She was about fall forward as she felt someone catch her by the stomach and the legs and tossed her in the air.

"Naruto-kun!" He quickly caught her bridle style and kissed on her forehead.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" After Hinata got over the shock of greeting Hinata laughed and wrapped her arms around Narruto's neck and greeted him with a electric kiss. After Naruto pulled away, gasping, he gave her a side grin. "Wow…I need to greet you like that more often" He said more to himself then to her. "I take it you're glad to see me."

"W-W-well I-I-I-" Her blush and stutter came back. Hinata thought she was finally free from them but they soon returned when Naruto did. Naruto laughed again.

"No need to be so embarrassed Hina-chan." He then kissed her on both of her blushing cheek bones. "Even though I find you blush very attractive." At this Hinata's blush spread to the rest of her face but it some how made her feel better. She gave him a dazzling smile and a tight hug. Naruto moved Hinata from his arms to his back and started to walk. Hinata wasn't even curious to where they were going or cared why Naruto was there. She just enjoyed the company they shared. Hinata then started to smell something odd. Like wet grass and water. "Oh Hina-chan?"

"Hmm..?" She was muffled by her being burrowed in his collar.

"Can I say one thing?"

"Mh-hm…" Naruto bounded through the bushes and Hinata nearly fell of his back as a huge chorus of

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" Hinata shrunk in fear but after realizing what was going on she burst out laughing. Naruto let her slide off her his back and she set a quick wave of chakra through the soles of her feet and scoped her surroundings. She was in a large clearing surrounded by a wall of trees. In front of her was a large clean, deep blue lake with a long wooden dock protruding form on of the sides. It seemed that everyone of her friends were there. Hinata ran up to all her friends and they talked until Kiba yelled.

"What the Hell are we waiting for? LETS SWIM!" he was answered with a echo of yell and whoops. Hinata heard what sounded like a stamped of people all running for the lake and huge splashes, screams, laughs, and chants of "Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump!" Hinata laughed to herself and sat down and just listened to the fun and using her Byakugan now and then.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked up to see her Naruto running toward her soaking wet. He squatted next to her. "Hinata-chan why aren't you out there enjoying yourself? It's your party." She smile sweetly at him.

"I know I just…" she looked at the ground then back at him. "I can't…really swim." Naruto was shocked, he never knew that. He stood up.

"Take off your jacket." he ordered. She was taken aback.

"What?"

"Take off your jacket" he repeated. She stood up unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the side. Without warning Naruto picked her up bridal style and sprinted for the water.

"Um Naruto-kun?" she question franticly. He Didn't answer her just kept running. "Naruto-kun." She said a little more urgently, again her ignored her. Now she could hear the sound of feet on wood. "Naruto-kun!" He stopped at the edge of the dock and yelled,

"Here she is!" and threw her.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She heard cheers as she it the cool water and went under. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her to the surface. As soon as she emerged she heard the howling laughter of Kiba.

"Nice entrance Hinata!" He directed her in one direction and placed one of her hands on the dock. That was when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Looks like your swimming to me." She could hear the humor in his voice. "Need some help?" He extend a hand to her and she took it. Without warning she took her other hand of the dock and hit a pressure point on the back of his leg. His legs buckled and she pulled hard on his arm sending him head first into the water. Everyone laughed and cheered as Naruto emerged sputtering. He gave Hinata a devilish smile before giving her a small splash. She squealed and splashed back. He quickly surrendered by kissing her cheek. As the afternoon progressed people slowly stared to leave around 6 only Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and Neji were left.

"Naruto I got to get going. I was suppose to be home an hour ago." Said Skaura. "Happy birthday Hinata." she quickly turned and sprinted in the direction of the village. Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, I better get going too, bye guys!" After he left Neji gave Naruto a stern look and gave him a nod, then turned to Hinata with a softer expression.

"I will see back home Hinata-san." Neji turned and walked off. Hinata gave Naruto a confused look. He just laughed and put her on his back again.

"We get to spend the evening together. Just us two!" Hinata was hit with a sensation of pure joy. Yes, she

loved spending the time with all her friends but she really just wanted to be with Naruto. They walked

through the village but then it hit her, they past Ichiraku. She tried to determine where they were going but was clueless. Only when they were at the steps of the apartment building did it hit her. They were going to Naruto's apartment! Her face became red hot and her grip on Naruto tightened just as she was about to faint Naruto surprised her. "You hungry Hinata-chan?" Hinata thought she was so busy today she hadn't had anything to eat before she opened her mouth her stomach growled an answer. He burst into laughter. "I'll take that as a yes." they came to his apartment door and stopped. "Ok I need you to stay out here for just one minute, that ok?" She nodded.

"That's fine." He slide her off his back and sat her down in a chair outside the door. _He was planning this?_ she thought to herself as he went into his apartment and closed the door. Hinata wasn't alone more then five minutes both the door opened. A burst of clean water and soap hit her nose. "Naruto-kun?…Did you…just take a shower?" He chuckled embarrassed and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah didn't want to be smelling like a dirty lake, you want to take one?" She blushed madly. _A shower? At Naruto-kun's! _He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, no need to be nervous." He took her to a small bathroom in the back of his apartment.

"B-but Naruto-kun, I don't have anything to c-change into!"

"No problem!" He disapear around a corner and reappeared with one of his t-shirts and shorts, handed them to her and pushed her into the bathroom. "K so hair brush is on the counter, clean towel is on the rack in the corner and feel free to use anything else you might need. Take your time and just change in here, yell at me when you're done!" He talked so fast she could barely keep up and left before she could protest. She sighed and began to ready her bath.

After she showered and dried her hair she looked at the outfit Naruto had handed her. It was a light blue t-shirt with a small pocket on the left chest. Over the pocket was the village symbol. He also hand her a simple pair of black spandex shorts. She put on the shorts, they were big but didn't sag. The shirt however was way to big, it barely hit her mid thigh. She looked at herself in the mirror and burst into giggles, she looked very silly. She shrugged and called to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready!" She heard footsteps racing in her direction and the door fling open and the smell of cologne hit her nose. Before he could stop himself in laughed. She smiled at him, "Is it that bad?"

"No, no," he barely managed between laughs, "It actually pretty cute. Come on!" he grabbed her hand and brought her to him. "Don't use your Byakugan till I tell you to ok?" She nodded,

"Ok." He lead her into what she remembered to be the kitchen, dinning room, and television space. He placed her in the perfect position in the middle of the room then left her side. She heard a small rustle and Naruto took a nervous breath.

"Ok Hinata-chan…Go ahead!" She performed the hand signs and activated her Byakuagn. As soon as she could see her hand shot to her mouth in surprise and tears formed in her eyes. In front of her was Naruto's round dinning table covered with a white table cloth. There were two places set on either side both had a bowl and fine chopsticks next to it. In the cent of the table were two red burning candles and in between those was a glass vase filled with water. The entire aparment was dark except for candles all around, providing a romantically dim glow. That's when her eyes fell on Naruto, he stood there in black pants and a button up shirt his wild hair was combed and in his outstretched hand was a bouquet of sweet smelling lilacs. "Happy Birthday Hinata-chan…" he whispered. Hinata couldn't stop herself she flung herself into Naruto. A surprised Naruto gave a little yell and unconsciously dropped the flower. As she crashed into him he lost his footing and they both fell backwards. Hinata landed on top of him all the while trying to kiss every part of Naruto' face. Naruto had to nearly wrestle her just to sit up. "Hinata-chan!" he said between gasps, "Trust me Hinata -chan, I'm loving this but our dinner is getting cold." She quickly came back to her senses and sprang up in embarrassment. She scrambled to her feet and bowed low to him.

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun! I don't know what I was thinking!" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders and straightened her.

"Hey it's ok Hinats-chan, I kinda liked that greeting." this only caused he face to turn an even deeper shade of red. Naruto bent down and pick up the lilacs and presented them to her. She looked at them wondrously smelled them then placed them in the vase. Naruto walked around and pulled out Hinata's chair. She gave him a dazzling smile that sent shivers down his spine. He grabbed both the empty bowls and went into the kitchen and appeared a minute later with the two bowls filled with something steaming. He placed it in front of her and she laughed as she noticed the familiar smell of instant ramen in a cup. Naruto must have just cooked it and placed it in the fancier bowls. Naruto sat down and grabbed his own chopsticks. "Let's eat!" Hinata giggled and they began their meal.

When the two had finished their meal Naruto walked back into the kitchen and yelled something to her. "How did you like you're fancy meal?" Hinata laughed.

"It was delicious!" It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Yeah I asked Sakura for some romantic advice and she made it clear, "NO RAMEN" but that kinda the only thing I know how to make. So please don't think I'm being cheap." She shook her head franticly.

"Oh no it was absolutely perfect." Naruto's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Good cuz that's not all!" Naruto stepped out from the kitchen with plate in hand. He quickly brought it over to her and let her smell the aroma of the contents and her eyes widened.

"Cinnamon rolls!" He smiled.

"Yep your favorite!" She clapped her hands in delight. He grabbed her hand and brought her into the living room. "I got a movie. We can eat while we watch."

"What movie did you get?"

"I don't exactly know. Bushy Brow gave it to me, he called it a "Beautiful display of passion and romance" or something like that." Naruto put the movie in his player and hit play. He ran over to the only love seat and stretched out, lying across it's surface. Hinata looked around for an available chair but found none just as she was about to take a chair from the table Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. She landed perfectly parallel to him. Her back was against his chest and her head rested under his chin. Naruto smiled at her and she blushed. He quickly kissed both blushing cheeks then lied down and enjoyed the movie. She blushed more then relaxed into Naruto's chest.

The movie shouldn't have been labeled "romance", it should have been "comedy". Naruto and Hinata burst in laughter almost every line. It was the most cheesy movie they have every watched. As soon as the main characters eyes meet doves just appeared out of no where and the did that slow moving run thing. By the end they both had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"So Hinata-chan did you like the movie?" he said between laughs.

"Actually I did, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Yeah total Bushy Brow movie, I- Wait Hinata-chan what time is it?"

"Um." Naruto sprang up and looked at the clock.

"Crap Hinata-chan it's 12:30!" She scrambled to her feet. "

"What? I was suppose to be back at 11!" Naruto grabbed her and put her on his back and he raced out of the apartment. They sprinted through the village to the Hyuga compound. Naruto jumped the fence and climbed the wall to where he remembered Hinata's room was. Naruto opened the window and Hinata crawled in. Naruto sat on the window frame and looked in at the room.

"Did you redecorate?" he whispered. She laughed quietly,

"Yeah I did."

"Hmm…" he looked around. "I like it." He hopped out the window and hung on the ledge. "I'll see you later Hinata-chan." She leaned against the frame and got close to Naruto.

"Bye Naruto-kun, thank you so much!" He smiled at her.

"No problem Hina-" before he could finish he was silenced but Hinata's lips on his. He brought one hand up and stroked her hair as she titled her head to one side. They stayed like that until the were forced to break, they listened as two Hyuga guards, still out of view, approached. "Bye Hinata-chan" he mouthed, and bounded away. Hinata stayed at her window until she couldn't see him anymore she then fell back on her bed in a daze of pleasure. And whispered,

"Most amazing birthday ever." and fell into a deep sleep.

**End!**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
